The Calm Before the Storm
by Spacebabie
Summary: Goliath gets romantic with Elisa, another member of H.A.M. is arrested and Thailog reawakens.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

**

_Isle Imbri_

_May 9, 2005_

The fading cool air of the former spring had given away to the waves of heat from the first week of May. A few cool gusts of wind blew over the island, carrying the scent of the sea through the branches of several trees and bushes. The increasing temperature of the day time hours were still tame compared to the muggy heat waves that would infest the island that summer.

The temperature of night was cooler by several degrees, not too cool to keep the cat like Jaggar creatures from prowling around on the jungle floor, hunting for both food and any sign of the enemy they had been taught to hunt. Their part gargoyle blood helped keep them in a near perfect comfort level as they prowled around.

It was because of the Jaggars the creatures like the Watcher stayed within the caverns deep into the ground, kept out of sight and hopefully out of scent from the beasts that wish to hunt them down. The six legged rat like Crawlers holed up together. Their bodies were squeezed together in a round ball of fur. Their tails were tucked undertneath their bellies where they wouldn't accidently sting each other with the venom tip tail. The bird like flyers perched upside down like bats and tucked their beaks under their leathery wings. The Canines took a small pocket cave each. Thier front legs and paws hung out of the entrance. Their longs snouts rested on their large, padded paws, Pointed ears twitched at each and every sound. Those that were like the Watcher, almost human in form, made themselves a comfortable bed in their cave out of moss dead flowers, fish scales and mud and stretched out across them beofre they closed their eyes.

The dark creatures waited until the rising of the sun before they could venture out to hunt for food. A few Jaggars would stay out in the middle of the darkest parts of he jungle where the rays of sunlight could not seek them out.The Cubus sought those cat like creatures out and killed them on the spot.

Most of the pod creatures had chosen to feast on the daily catch before they trained for battle, by using various fames and then they would sleep for the night. Not the Watcher. He did not feel hungry, nor did he want to train. He was a being who lived his name, first observing over the others when they broke free from their pods and then watching out over the island and their caves and the large creature he helped into a pod.

Visiting the large pod seemed like a good idea to him. He crawled back through the tunnels, past those creatures most like him. All of them were humanoid in form. Their dark gray skin matched with the soil and were smooth and hairless as the rocks. Their chests, necks and lower jaws of their short snouts were silver while dark gray speckled the rest of their flesh. The others sparred against each other, using their long black claws and the three hard spikes on their elbows and knees.The Watcher had crawled into the back cavern, careful of his long and curved shoulder blades, where the largest pod was kept. He would often watch over the large pod, his eyes glued to the developing creature inside as it continued to kick around.

The huge pod that the winged creature was placed in was far larger than the strange creature. There was plenty of room for the winged being to move around. As the years had gone by the creature within the pod had grown until the ones roomy capsule had become tight and cramped. It's dark limbs were pressed agains't the translucent amber colored pod. He was far from still, rolling around and twisting. Large hands pressed against the leather like substance.

"He's been quite active?" the speaker entered the room on a pair of cloven hoofs. Thick and wooly hair covered his legs and waist. His bright orange skin was easily seen amongst the darkness. "Been thrasing around a bit more?"

The Watcher stared up at him and to show that he was paying attention he blinked his black eyes, each covered with a triangular roof of flesh.

"I would say that with each new evening he has grown more active." The Cubus grinned, exposing rows of sharp fangs.

The Watcher grunted in agreement and shrugged. His own fangs were flashed briefly.

"This is a good sign," he raised a finger ending in a dark curved claw. "It means that our champion is about to awake and we shall soon began our take over.

The Watcher responded in a skeptical trill.

"You don't believe me?" The cubus narrowed his dark eyes until his thick and bushy eyebrows meet together.

The dark gray creature shrugged. He expressed in his own way how he had been promised that the so called champion would awake soon and they would have their take over. The Cubus had kept saying soon and soon never seemed to come.

"My friend, you are greatly lacking in patience." He scratched the back of one of his pointed and hairy ears. "It only had merely started with a simple soon, then progressed into sooner and sooner."

The watcher had screeched his disbelife again. He wanted an actual estimate.

"An estimate? Very well. I believe it will be in a few days."

It was going to be that soon? The Watcher had expressed his concern that he should train a little further and apologised if he had displayed too much doubt to the Cubus.

"Do not blame yourself my friend." The Cubus reached out to pet the top of the Watcher's head. "I need for you to eat and train and then get plenty of rest, for our greatest hour is almost upon us.

The Watcher nodded once more time before he turned around to leave the cave.

"Now for more pressing matters," The Cubus closed his eyes and focused on the where abouts of the other demons. He remembered where he had found them, in their various prisosn and temporary homes. He called upon each vision at a time.

The first vision that appeared in his mind was the pit of bones in Peru. He could make out the faint out line of Huesodranar. The skelatal like creature was still fast asleep.

'The hour is soon upon us,' he mentaly sent.

The second image that came to his mind was the painting that was held within the museum of New Zealand. The abstract art of a figure with many les, arms endingy in block like hands, square breasts and a head ending in a flute like snout. The image of Baridi-Enye appeared as if it had anticipated a message from him.

'The hour is soon upon us,' he repeated the same message he had sent to Huesodranar.

He envisioned a small island near Hawaii and the volcanoe the size of a large hill. The demon Siho Il Salo rested amongst the dead area of the isle. It was followed by the image of a tall and healthy tree without any leaves, the home of Kiyamei. The last two images were of an innocent looking doll in Denmark and an ancient temple in Egypt.

He repated the same phrase he had had to the first two demons. 'The hour is soon upon us."He had to wait until he had felt a mental response from both Lillebarn and the snake like Renepep before he could seek out the whereabouts of his own spawn and relegate the good news to him as well as finaialized their plans of attack.

* * *

_May 11 2005_

_Manhattan_

The cold temperatures and snowfall that had plagued the city that never slept had faded away during the progression from March to April and to May. Icy rain and sleet was exchanged for sunny days and cool rain that fell in droves.The rain showers were often annouced by bright flashes from light leaping down from the dark clouds and by loud booming thunder.

Those that had lived within the ancient stone walls of Castle Wyvern were shielded from the the constant precipitation.

"Is it ever going to ease up out there," disgruntled words had left the long and wide beak of the second in command as he came in for a landing. Brooklyn shook off the the dropplets that stuck to his dark wings by folding and unfolding them. He was completely soaked, but hated having wet wings and hair more than anything else. It was dry when they had cast aside their stone skin and took to the air for patrol but it was the first few droplets of the evening shower that brought Brooklyn's patrol team to a halt. "Its been raining every night for a week." He ran his talons through his snowy hair, trying to ring out the extra water. "I'm going to have to borrow Marle's hair dryer.

"You were complaining about the sleet a few months ago," Rayne answered him. She had mimicked the beaked gargoyles method of trying to shake her dragonfly shaped wings dry from the tiny cool droplets. "Don't forget that it won't be long until it's summer." The orange gargoyle shook her head, causing the long antennae shaped horns to waveback and forther. She grabbed the hem of her shirt to try to ring out the extra water.

Brooklyn tried to ignore the way her shirt was stretched across her breasts and exposing the bare flesh underneath."Just what we need. heat waves and more showers."

"I rather worry about the refreshing rainstorms than all that sleet." The third member of their party did not have to worry about anything sticking to his hair. Mahagony in color, his head lacked any sign of hair and instead was crowned with a pair of thick horns that bent halfway, pointing to the sides. Jerry had finished cleaning his wings and folded his wings across his shoulders and against his chest. "Just actual rain and thunder."

"At this point I would rather live in a desert," Brooklyn replied. "An arid region is better than one that always gets wet."

"And when it finally has precipitation you would be grateful," the orange gargoyle told him. The top pair of her wings were folded down over her shoulders. "Although here is a higher acid count."

"At least it's dryer there," Brooklyn his arms around his chest and made a mock shiver. "I can't imagine how bad it must be for the humans."

"At least New York has actual seasons."

"Not too mention how hot it gets down in Florida during the summer," Jerry added. "I've visited the state with my family in the past."

"I've had enough of the weather," Brooklyn gave his stomach a light tap. "Let's go see if Broadway has a few snacks for us. I also need to speak with Goliath."

"I don't think he wants to be disturbed," Jerry held up a hand. "He said he has more pressing matters at hand." He had only over heard what the clan leader said to Elisa, but he did hear the full message of Goliath wishing he wanted to be alone with his mate. Jerry could only imagine what Goliath could possibly mean by that.

* * *

Rowan ran across the long halfway on large high arched feet that ended in five toes. The whole area was shrouded in darkness. A small instinct in the back of his mind had tried to pull him towards wanting to scamper across the plush carpet on his hands and feet. It was the stubborn part of his brain that pushed the desire to the back of his mind. After all he was over four years in age, too old to be crawling around like a baby.

The little boy was instructed to walk down the empty dark hall by his mother. He was told to go along without his mother or even his sister. He did not understand why he had to. He did not have to prove to anybody he want afraid of the dark. Both he and his sister had told the rest of the clan that they could sleep without he lights off, yet Rowan still had to walk down the hallway to prove he was truly unafraid.

Rowan was suspicious that Rebecca had done the same thing while he played with his mother. He was told to sit still and play with the large rubber ball while their mother had taken Rebecca away before she came back alone. Minutes later his father entered, leading Rebecca to the spot where they were playing while mother lead him out.

A sudden sound behind him was easily picked up by his prominent ears, causing the end of his tail to twitch. He tried to see if there was any strange scent in the air, only to find there was nothing except the pleasant fragrance of something familiar.

He heard the sound again, only it was louder than before, meaning it was closer. Rowan continued to walk down the hall, only slightly quicker. He did not want to run just yet. The same sounds had appeared to pick up. What little fear that had developed in him began to bloom into full blossom. Rowan broke out in a run, going as fast as his large feet would allow him to go. He could hear the sound of something large just right behind him. A new sound made it's way to his ears. The sound of something preparing to pounce.

The halfing was ready for it. Rowan had spun around at the same time as something large and lavender lunged for him. He screamed at the size of the creature while leaping as high as he could. His feet landed on the backside of the creature. He could feel the muscles underneath the skin as he jumped again, leaping towards the floor behind it. His wings provided a parachute of sorts for his landing. Rowan wanted to run as soon as he had landed, run towards the light, away from his attacker, but curiosity demanded he look behind himself. He stared over his shoulder as he ran and stopped almost instantly. In his desperation to get away from his attacker he did not take the time to see that it was his father.

The large gargoyle grunted "Well done," Goliath sat himself up. He ignored the pain in the middle of his back caused by his son's urgent foot step. Despite the size of the child the hybrid had enough strength and sharp enough claws to inflict a decent amount of pain to Goliath's sensative area. "Your senses are highly alert and you were quick."

"Daddy?" Rowan still didn't know what was going on. He was told to walk down a darkened hallway and then he was attacked by his own father who congratulated him for jumping over his back. Adults do some ot the strangest things.

"You are no longer a hatchling." His father smiled at him. Both his son and youngest daughter had completed a task all gargoyle children went through when they were to be divided from hatchling and child. "You are now and official child."

"He never was a hatchling." Elisa's voice was heard behind them while a section of the once dark hallway was lit up with the glow of the over head lights. "He was an infant and right now he is a toddler." Elisa made her way down the hall, One hand was holding onto the hand of Rebecca while the other was flipping on light switches as she made her way down the hallway.

"He is a child, not a toddler," Goliath corrected. "They both will be five in November."

"That is still six months away," Elisa said. "And they age slower than regular children. I still don't think they were ready to be hunted down like that."

"It was a test for their alertness," Goliath rose to his feet. "All children of the clan are tested when they are six years old. I was tested as was Demona, my rookery sibilings and the trio." He rememberd that evening when they were taken and left near the edge of the woods by the rookery keepers before they were hunted down. Goliath was one of the few who were able to evade the adults who stalked them that evening. "A gargoyle is considered a hatchling until they evade an adult." He could remember how some of his rookery brothers teased the rest of their sibilings until they had completed the ritual. Some took years longer and even his clumsy brother was almost twelve years out of the shell before he was able to do the task.

"They are half gargoyle," Elisa pointed out to him. She knew he would argue it was enough for them to be trained like a full blooded gargoyle and it was pointless to agree, especially when they were already older, in equivalence, than Goliath was when he had trained. "What are you going to do next? Teach them to glide?"

"Glide?" Rebecca had brightened at the word. The little girl spread her own wings. "We are going to glide?"

"Not tonight," Elisa told her. "And not for a while."

"I wanna glide," Re shook free from her mother's hold. "I wanna glide."

"Wanna glide!" Rowan joined in with his sister's demands.

Goliath pointed at the little children. "Now look at what you have done. We are going to have hard time to get them quiet enough so they would fall asleep."

"What do you mean we?" Elisa bent down to pick her daughter up. "I'm going to put them to bed while you going out on one last patrol."

"I am only going to patrol if a few others wish to go along," Goliath explained. "And before I ask I will help you with our children."

"We wanna glide!" The twins continued in their tirade.

"In a few years." The large gargoyle reached out for his son. "Your wings are still not large, or strong enough."

"How long will these few years be?" Elisa asked.

"I'll tell you after we have gotten them to sleep." He mentioned the years in front of them, both twins would cry and protest that it would be too long.

"What would happen if you don't find anyone to go on patrol with you?" Elisa ignored the sharp squeals in her ear.

"Then I come back to your room."

"And then what?" Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"And then I'll do whatever you want."

"Including words we cannot use in front of the children?" A smile spread across her face.

"Aye." He wanted to confirm her hope, but he knew he couldn't lie to her even though the truth would disappoint his love. "There is a good chance I may end up going on patrol. My rookery brother has complained about being restless lately. I am certain Hudson would want to join me and we could take one of the garg beasts."

"I understand," her smile disappeared from her face. "I wasn't expecting too much."

"We can always spend time afterwards."

"I doubt it," she yawned. "I'm going to read for an hour and then go to bed."

"Another night perhaps?" Goliath suggested hoping to prompt another smile from his mate. She didn't respond and appeared to walk in front of him.

* * *

There was no one around within the windowless room used for magic practice. It was perfect for Fox to meditate and concentrate her powers on the practice targets she had set up. The lessons that involved her son and Puck were long over and she had the room to herself.

The only one who knew the halfing was in the room was Desdemona. The resurrected gargoyle helped her carry in the supplies Fox had needed for the lesson. Desdemona had left the pile of practice dummies and the rolled up gym matt on the floor, just next to the door before she left, promising the lady of the castle that when would keep her tongue still on the subject of what Fox had planned.

"One spell," Fox had barely whispered the words. It was as if the room was charged from all the magic energy that had been released from the spells Alex, Puck and she had done in the past. She feared not to speak in case the energy could act as ears for Puck. "Three shots and I'm done."

Fox set the battery powered lantern down near the supplies and removed the candle holders and sticks of scented candles, ivory white had the smooth scent of vanilla and the lavender candles smelled of the flowers that matched it's color. She was going to need the extra light provided by the flame and the scents of vanilla and lavender had a tendency to help her relax She would unroll the thin plastic mat once she had cast aside the bath be and lit the last candle.

With nimble fingers Fox unfastened the ribbon like belt that held the ends of her satin bath robe together. The expensive mail order robe was designed to resemble a kimono, dyed the color of orchid and decorated with the images of white, pink and red lily's. She had chosen to wear it instead of the three others hanging in the closet because it was long enough to hide the strange outfit she chose to wear. Some of the castle's denizens might have raised an eyebrow or brow ridge at the sight of her wearing a yellow track suit. They would of asked if she were heading towards the gym, and knowing David he would want to know if she was in the mood to spar.

She folded the robe and set it next to the blue vinyl matt before she kicked off her lucky slippers. They were crimson in color and the toes had the cute image of a fox face sewn into them. Tiny fox tails were attached to the back. David had offered to buy her more expensive slippers for her in the past, and always she had declined. She would never throw away her lucky slippers she had since college.

Fox lined up the candles near the walls. Five in each row and even spaced apart, or as even as she could get it. There was no time for her to worry about such small details. She lit each wick with the flame of a cheap plastic BIC lighter before she unrolled the matt and sat down on it. Her bottom sank into the foam rubber that filled the matt.

She would admit she had never taken an yoga lesson and had no idea what she was doing exactly. All she knew was to fold her legs in the lotus position and to breath and relax. She placed her hands on her knees, leaving her arms as limp as possible before she closed her eyes. Fox could feel the developing heat from the candle flames and inhale the sweet fragrance of the different candle scents She had to push that out of her mind, do not think about where she was at the time. She had to think of images that would calm her, images that involved nature.

She thought back to the time when she was nine and her parents took her on a picnic. It was not a company picnic. She had almost come to expect that after so many years. They took her on a real picnic, one that involved a drive to the countryside and her mother kept most of the food in an actual woven wicker basket. Her father found a field full of wildflowers and they spread the blanket out. Fox could almost smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers and the actual heat of the sun on her face. She was calm and relaxed, but she felt it still was not enough. She needed another image.

The second scene involved her when she was nineteen and went on her first spring break trip with friends from college. They had waken up early before anyone and found the perfect spot on the sand. A quick swim in the ocean and they would have breakfast out on the blanket spread across the sand. She thought back to when she was done with the swim and she stretched out on the beach blanket. The tickling feeling of her body slowly drying under the sun and the sound of the ocean waves lapping against the sand was enough to set her mind at ease.

Fox did not waste any time setting up the dummies. All three were made of thin and flat wooden boards nailed weakly together. Rags were woven over them to resemble cloths and empty burlap bag were placed over the top for heads. Fox had thought about drawing faces on them. She did not have too. They would not last long when she had finished with them. She them up at different lengths and different angles for each other. She had to test her distance as well as her strength.

Fox had stepped back towards the entrance once she had set everything up and kept her back against the wall. She stared at the dummies, imagining them to be the members of the Unseelie. Her vision was filled with a pale green light as she held out her hand and concentrated on one figure. Green energy fired for the ends of her finger tips and struck the center of the dummy closest to her. The light in Fox's eyes did not die down when she pulled her arm back and pointed towards another dummy. The second met the same fate as the first, turned into a pile of burning ash within seconds. The third one was the furthest away and yet, it did not feel like it would make any difference towards her. Fox sent forth another rush of energy. The weak threads hanging on the ends of the rags had begun to smolder even before the energy had struck it.

"I did it," Fox breathed out her victory cheer once her vision had returned to normal. She practically skipped towards where the dummies once stood to inspect them further. Each one had been rendered into smoking piles of sludge. "I did it." She repeated herself only louder. She did not have to fear if anyone had heard her or not.

"Indeed you have Mrs. Xanatos." The dull voice of Xanatos's wooden assistant was heard behind her. His voice was not the usual wooden tone. It had an edge of mirth to it, as if Puck was trying to force himself through.

"Owen?" Fox spun around. The majordomo was standing in front of the gym mat, just a few feet behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Quite an impressive display of your powers," Owen did not answer her question. His mouth was formed into a weak smile. "You have progressed from that point when you have attacked Oberon."

"How did you know I was in here?" She studied him. He would not normaly enter any room unless there was a specific purpose, or if he knew where someone and he wanted to find them. "Did Desdemona tell you?"

"I have not seen her this evening," Owen shook his head. "I could sense you were in here."

"I was hoping no one would find out."

"Find out you were training?" He frowned when he stared down at the ash. "I'm going to need the broom and dust pan."

"Let me help you clean up this mess. I am the one responsible for it."

"I'll take care of it. I don't want you to exhort yourself to far from both your training and cleaning up in here." He held out a hand to help her over to where her robe was on the floor.

* * *

_Prado Pacifica,Peru_

The clearing near the ancient pit full of long rotted bones was almost devoid of growth. There were a few patches of drying grass from where a few wild flowers had sprung and a few clumps of small bushes. The perimiter of the area had snake like branches of the trees weaving through the earth. Few animals had chosen to scamper across the land, very few left the sanctuary of the trees to approach the outside edge of the pit. The occasional rat and several insects were the only creatures that had made their presence known. Not many were around to hear the sound of leather appendages behind aloft by the warm breezes or the way such appendages had as the three large creatures they were attached to neared the clearing and the pit.

The three forms landed in the middle of the clearing. All three landed on their fours while their wings stood erect. All three were of a different shade. The tallest was a drab shade of yellowish green. The other two were the color of rust and a slate gray. All three wore trousers made out of dyed wool from lamas and sheep.

"I can't believe we have to go out here." The tall drab one said in a tone of pure annoyance. He had a long and thin beak and dark brown hair tumbled down towards his spike covered shoulders. The same small spikes crowned the tops of his brow ridges and extended back, behind his temple and ears. "There is nothing here."

"This is part of our patrol route," the gray one told them. His dark hair was streaked with silver and fine lines were under his eyes and around his mouth, indicating he was older than the other two. His wings appeared to have been stretched out on a thin circle of bone and lined with sharp spikes. The corners of his eyes were framed by a single fleshy spike. A larger spike shot out the top of his head.

"Why must we patrol an empty amount of land?" The rust colored weregoyle asked. His head was devoid of any hair. A thick row of spikes ran down the length of his skull. A pair of curled ram's horns decorated the sides of his head.

"It is apart of our assignment," the older gargoyle explained. He had chosen duller colors than the others,mostly in earth tones. His trousers reached down towards his knees and a cotton shirt sleeves down to the middle of his upper arm. He wore a vest of a thicker and course wool on top "We still have further to go." He pointed towards the walled edge of the pit. "We have to glide over there."

"I do not see why we should." The bald one pointed out. His own bat like wings drooped. They were the color of dried blood with a single rib and topped with two curved claws. He chose not to wear a shirt and chose a black leather vest. His trousers were made of deep blue denim and came down to his calves.

"It is because we have to protect." The older one explained.

"Protect what?" The beaked gargoyle asked. He wore a sleevless shirt, dyed crimson red in color. His trousers were at the same length as the elder. A leather belt was wrapped around his waste and held secure by a buckle helped out of sliver and turquoise. He were silver rings in his ears. He was not the only one to wear jewelry. The bald gargoyle wore a golden medallion on a chain around his neck.

"This land." The elder held out his arms.

"Protect this land?" The beaked one lowered his tear drop shaped wings, large enough to carry him and topped with a single claw. "Are we to protect the capybara from the jaguars? Because there are neither the rodents or the big cats."

"You are being foolish and disrespectful."

"He is right you know." The bald one pointed out. "There is nothing in this area save for weeds and bugs and a few rats. What are we trying to protect this land from?"

"There is the possibility of poachers and those who would chop down the trees."

"There are no poachers."

"We have to make sure that we do never see them," the elderly gargoyle explained. "That is why we patrol this area."

"Where would illegal hunters and wood cutters come from?" The beaked gargoyle was ready to go back home to their village. "There is no human sentiment anywhere near this area or in that direction." he pointed towards the bone pit. "There is a human village there near home." He pointed back towards home."

"You are forgetting a few things." The elderly gargoyle was also getting tired. Getting tired by the petulant tones s of the younger generations and their laziness towards their patrols. "There is a town that way, and a farming community in that direction." He pointed towards his left and right.

"How far away are they?" The beaked gargoyle asked

"A few hours away if they drove. The farming community is closer."

"Would we not notice it during the day?"

"Day or night we were assigned to patrol this perimeter by our leader."

"Thats what it boils down to?" The end of his tail rushed back and forth. "It's only because we were assigned to glide over a vacant space?"

"It is a sign of respect to the clan leader to follow his orders." He crossed his arms.

"I've had enough of this place," the one with horns lowered himself to the ground. "I'm going back home."

"We haven't completed or patrol," the gray gargoyle pointed towards the stone wall. "We have several yards to go."

"What difference would it make?" He bounded forward to the nearest tree.

"You are disobeying orders."

"Juan told us to patrol.," the beaked gargoyle narrowed his eyes. "He didn't say for us to go all the way."

"He will bicker about it for the rest of the night," the bald gargoyle spread his wings and allowed himself to be carried by the first thermal. He glided straight towards the bone pit and didn't stop until he had completely glided over it and circled around to the other two gargoyles. "There it is done. I hope you are pleased."

"Did you see anything?" the old gargoyle asked.

"Nothing save for bones." He stared back over his shoulder and then down at the ground. "I really don't like that place. It gives me a chill."

"There is a story," the gray one began as he approached the nearest tree. "A story about this pit. There are many stories. full of spirits, warriors and monsters."

"You are going to tell us a few stories on the way back?" The beaked gargoyle was already ahead of his elder. His thick talons had sunk into the bark of the tree while he climbed up.

"I will tell them to you, after I tell you the stories of those who were impatient and disrespected their orders." He growled the last words of his sentence out and chose to ignore the groan of the youths.

* * *

_Isle Imbri_

The early hours of dawns full light were already staining the horizon a bright pink color. It was time for the big cats to retreat back to their home and for the dark race to wake up, crawl out of their hollows they have created for themselves to sleep in and ready to face a new day. They would feed on the rotting flesh of the kill from the previous night, along with several fruits and insects before they would begin their basic routine of hunting, killing and training.

It was mostly reverse for the Cubus and his spawn. Both demons prefer to sleep during the daylight hours. Except facing the predicament for the dark race the Cubus would have gladly slept the hours away. Instead he had chosen to nap a few hours at night and take longer naps during the day. He needed to instruct the dark race, watch over them while they hunt and occasionally kill the stray Jaggar that dared creep out of it's home and try to stick to the shadows.

The spawn of the Cubus didn't stick to the sleep schedule as his sire and chose to almost sleep through out the day. It was when his sire had grabbed him by the back of his neck and shook him, rousing him from only a few hours of blissful sleep did he adjust his schedule. He understood the importance of working and training. The big day was approaching. There were the simple methods of attack that were practiced by the Watcher and his kin. He imitated that as well as the few special moves and exorcise his sire had taught him.

The one thing the Spawn wanted to do and hadn't been able to was to kill a Jaggar. He wanted to make the kill of something else that wasn't a food animal. He wanted to kill a creature that was more sentient and virtuous. The spawn had only begun to attack such a creature. He followed their paw prints through the jungle paths until it was gone. He memorized the stench of their hides and tried to locate them based on their odor. He had yet to find anything. The hunt was good, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted to make the kill. He wanted his claws to cut through the throat of the jaggar, to stain his claws red with their blood. His sire had taught him how to make the kill. Several methods he had been trained on how to fight and kill such a creatures. If he was successful in killing one his sire would be so proud.

His sire. Part of the spawns mind had drifted over to the fact that he had a sire and not a dam. He did not express that thought outloud, only spoke to the one single pod, but he wished he had a dam, a complete family. His sire had told him that he did not mind being a single parent. Although he had wished Jason was willing to stick with him and he was able to change his wife. If it weren't for the gargoyles, Jason's brother and the fact, Jason and his wife already had a son the transformation would have been a successes.

"Foolish humans," the spawn hissed the words as he entered the pod chamber. He was going to check on it to see if it was still twitching as it had been doing for most of the night. "If they only accepted. Doesn't matter. They will suffer."

The pod was twitching, just barely. Every a few seconds it would move slightly, like the beating of a heart. The spawn continued to watch until it had stopped for several minutes and did not move again. It was possibly due to the fact the sun had risen and the creature inside was asleep. The Spawn shrugged. He should get a few hours of sleep before he would try to hunt down a jaggar.

* * *

_Manhattan_

The drying cracking sound Elisa had grown accustomed to over the years had entered her ears first before the long droning buzz of the alarm. She was attempted to roll over and smack the snooze button. It would buy her ten minutes to shake off the last cobwebs in her minds and the last grains of sleepiness from her eyes. There was only one thing that kept her from rolling over towards her right. It was the question of who had turned to stone in her bedroom.

"Goliath?" Elisa sat straight up, the top layers of her bed covers had slid down revealing her bare arms that were not covered by the pale blue nightgown she had worn to bed that night.

The faint rays of the early morning sun snuck through the cracks between the curtains and fell on the statue placed at the of the detective's bed. Goliath had chosen to sleep near the foot of her bed that night instead of his usual perch on top of the tallest tower of the castle. The stone form of the clan leader was not crouched in his usual position with his wings spread out, jaw dropped to expose his fangs and hands reaching out. His wings were spread but not in their usual way. They were jutted out in a way that reminded Elisa of angels on cathedrals, their wings were out with the tops point up, ready to greet the day. The look on his face did not try to frighten anyone. His eyes were wide and content and his mouth was closed, set into a grin.

"I'm happy to see you too big guy," Elisa pulled down the remaining covers and slipped out of bed. "I'm glad you decided to fall asleep here. I am going to have to tell you tonight that I really do sleep better with you watching over me." She had wondered why his arms were down the way they were as she approached the statue.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw he was not crouching, but actually kneeling down with his hands in front of his knees. His talons were pointing straight up. An envelope was in one hand and a bright red rose was in another. He had kept his hand down behind her footboard to keep them out of view. He was trying to hide his surprise gifts from her.

"A surprise?" She removed the letter from his outstretched hand. She knew he had kept his hand out so that she would not have trouble removing it from his stone fist. It was the same for the rose. He had thought they did not belong to them to keep them from petrifying along with his own body. "Goliath you shouldn't have." She examined the rose. The stem was short with only a few leaves and several tiny thorns protecting the soft blossom on top. The delicate red petals had yet to fully unfold. It did not diminish it's beauty or the heavenly scent Elisa had inhaled when she brought it to her nose.

She set the rose on top of her pillows, only temporarily until she had read the letter. She tore through the envelope and removed the love note from within.

"_To my Dearest_ _Elisa."_

"Dearest?" She tried to keep from chuckling. She had to enjoy every romantic moment her husband bestows upon her. She read on.

_Our hours together are limited because of what I am. Sunlight keeps me from spending more time with you, Your job even takes more time, leaving you quite tired when I return from patrols. Our time together is always precious as our children. _

_I often dream about how you appear during the daytime. The sun shining of your hair. I can only dream of how that would look from what I have read and seen in movies. Even as I write this I imagine how soft your silk like hair is to my talons, the feel of your skin when I place my cheek against yours and the taste of your lips. I love looking into your rich brown eyes, because when I look I see us, our children, Angela, the clan and the future._

_I plan on taking this Saturday night off from patrols. Brooklyn can lead the clan for that night. Whether he chose to have them patrol will be up to him. _

_I know you cannot take me with you to work. I only hope you enjoy the gifts I have given you this morning._

_Love_

_Your husband and mate_

"Goliath," Elisa brought the rose to her nose again. "I enjoy your gifts big guy." She carefully kissed her mate, bringing her lips against his stone mouth before she left her room. She was going to have to find a vase for her gift before she could go to work.

* * *

The words scrawled carefully out in the note left by Goliath were still on Elisa's mind when she had left the castle and drove herself and her partner to the percent. The romantic words left by her husband were her primary focus. She did not hear much of Matt's words as he tried to up hold a conversation, only answering with a few nods and positive responses.

She tired to maintain a sharp mind and open ears when Chavez gave them their assignment. She had become more focused when she had heard the part about investigating the apartment of a suspicious member of H.A.M, but gradually the Captains words became more distant and words from Goliath's letter had become the main focus in her mind. She had even heard the deep silky voice of her husbands voice reciting the words in her mind.

Elisa still was only halfaware once they had left Chavez's office and they returned to Elisa's car. All Elisa thought about was her upcoming night with Goliath the traffic and the direction of the building she and Matt were headed to.

"Elisa stop!" Matt shouted. The red headed detective had nearly reached out to grab Elisa's arm. "You nearly ran a stop light." He pulled back when Elisa stomped her foot down on the break pedal.

"I did?" Elisa's fingers tightened around the steering wheel while she stared at the traffic light in front of her. The brilliant red light stared back. "I thought I had stopped."

"What is going on in your head?" Matt raised his eyebrows. "You haven't said three words all morning."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." She studied the traffic light, ready to drive when the light changed color.

"Can't be the fact we are about to arrest another member of H.A.M. Although that should be on your mind."

"The idea does make me happy," she smiled. " But we are not going to arrest them. We only have a warrant to search his apartment."

"There is the possibility we may arrest him." Matt did not loose his grin for a second.

"Yes, there is."

"So are you going to tell me what is making act like you are only half here?"

"It was Goliath," The light had turned green and she drove on. "He decided to sleep in my room today."

"He couldn't quite fall asleep in the same bed with you."

Elisa chuckled. "He fell asleep at the foot of my bed. I heard his body turning to stone as I was waking up. I almost wish I had awaken sooner so I could tell him I love him or to wish that he had beautiful dreams while he slept during the day."

"He knew how you feel deep in his heart."

"I know," she turned the car towards the right. "He held a surprise for me in his talons. A rose and a letter."

"That must have been some letter if it was on your mind all day."

"It was beutifully written and an invitation to do something together this Saturdaynight."

"He invited you for a date," His smile faded for a second. "Turn left here. I'll help you find the address."

"Thank you." She put herself at full alert while turning onto a new road. "I have to admit I am feeling guilty. I was stern with him last night. I was hoping we could watch TV together or something else. Instead he wanted to go on another patrol."

"It's hard for him to deny his instinct," Matt pointed out. "Don't forget he enjoys protecting and he does have a point. We have to enjoy what little time we have left before the Unseelie war. Besides I think he felt guilty for leaving you out like that and came up with the letter and flower."

"Gee partner," Elisa spoke in her most plastic sounding voice. "Thanks for the cheer up. It did not ruin the mood at all."

"Sorry," Matt laughed. "It was a beautiful gesture. Just don't sit around with the rest of the women and discuss what Goliath did for you while sipping that instant international coffee stuff. I don't want Demona to give me the silent treatment."

* * *

Jay Topenkoff was reluctant to allow Matt and Elisa inside his apartment, even when the represented both their badges and the warrant. He asked to hold it himself before he allowed them inside.

The inside of his apartment was neatly decorated. His carpet was white along with his walls, an obvious sign he lived alone and didn't own any pets. His black leather couch that had two love seats attached at the ends. The small coffee table completed the square shape. A thin strip of white cloth ran down the middle of the the polished surface. A white Samsung television was placed on top of a black stand.

Elisa turned towards Topenkoff's dining area. "Nice theme you have going here." It was just as she thought a black table and chairs with a white vase and chair cushions. Her eyes were drawn to the red flowers placed in the vase. "Almost Yin and Yang."

"It was what I was trying to achieve," Topenkoff forced himself to smile. He was a wiry man dressed in black. His hair was neatly combed and he wore a thin pair of glasses. A tribal tattoo, resembling an image of a sun was on his shoulder.

"Is this what they call Feng Shui?" Matt pointed to the both the living room furniture and the framed photos on the wall. The black and white pictures were lined in a neat row. The only other decoration were the few shelves that contained jars and candles, both red and blue, providing some color.

"Yes it is," Topenkoff said.

"We are going to be looking around for a while," Elisa explained as she headed straight for his bedroom.

"Let me brew you some tea," Topenkoff approached his keitchen. "Do you have a prefered blend?"

"Of Celestial Seasons?" Matt asked. He wondered if their suspect had cleaned up the place in advance or if he actually lived that way. There were no magazines displayed on the coffee table, no book shelves. Did this guy even read?

"I don't have any of that kind. I use the real stuff."

"You seem to be really going all out to serve us the good stuff," Matt siad as he entered the hall to the bedrooms. "Since we are cops."

"I for once don't believe the rumours are true," Topenkoff selected his best teapot, ivory white in color with red lettering. He selected one of the matching black and white containers he used for his tea and selected his favorite brew. "Cops protect the people. They do not protect the monsters."

Matt chose not to reply as he entered the room on the opposite side of the hall his partner was checking out. To his surprise it was a lot more colorful. Photographs of well decorated rooms were framed and hung on the walls. There were bookshelves fillded with binders and books containing swatches of fabric, examples of paint colors and carpet samples. The table in the center contained sketch books and books of blue prints.

"How do you take youre tea?" Topenkoff called out.

"Two sugars," Elisa called out from the other room, most likely Topenkoff's bedroom.

Matt turned to the door. "Just one sugar for me." It wasn't the truth. He prefered a spoon of honey to the tea Broadway occasionaly served. He didn't want to impose too much on his suspcts hospitality, especially if he was guilty. "How many places have you decorated?"

"I've lost count."

"Have any of them asked for the balance you have provided to your apartment?"

"A few. The last client I worked for asked me to do something similar for their dining area. The loved it so much they hired me to desing the baby's room, but they insisted on making it yellow and happy."

The red head reached for one of his blue print books. "Happy is always good for a baby's room."

"Matt," Elisa called out. "I found something."

"I'll be there in a minute." He had only flipped through a few pages before he set the book down. A folded piece of paper fell to the ground. Matt snatched it from the floor and unfolded it. A chill ran down his back as he read the name of the layout. He knew wich place it was, having only been there once and providing a thorough search over. It was for the Teahouse theater, one of the places that had been bombed by H.A.M.

"Matt?" Elisa's tone was questioning.

"I think I've found something." he set the paper down and flipped through the book loosely, another blue print fell out. He flipped through the other books on the table, two more folded prints fell out.

"He has the numbers of the H.A.M members we have already arrested," Elisa entered the office, holding up a small phone album.

"He might have the numbers for all the members of H.A.M," Matt explained while holding up one of the folded blue prints. He has the layout for the Teahouse theater." He opened another. "A campus building at Colombia, the Fried Saturn and Nightstone?" Matt blinked when he read the last one The resteraunt and his wife's buisness had yet to be targeted.

Elisa examined the layout of the theater. "He has the areas where the bombs were placed circled," she pointed at the parts of the print circled with a green marker.

"I think this is enough," Matt brushed past her.

Topenkoff was still in the kitchen when Matt and Elisa entered the the dirning area. "The tea is almost ready." He stepped out of the kitchen and noticed their solem expressions. "Is something wrong?"

"We found some evidense linking you to the bombings some of the more extememe members of H.A.M have carried out."

"You believe I also might be responsible?" Topenkoff asked.

"We found the blueprints of two of the places that were hit," Matt explained.

"I was hired for a few jobs," Topenkoff explained. "But I believe I shouldn't speak further unless I have a lawyer present." He held out his wrists. "Before you read me my rights at least allow me to turn of the stove."

"I'll take care of it," Matt offred and entered the kitchen he looked into the eyes of Elisa, knowing she would be the one to arrest Topenkoff. Matt was going to have to owe her one. They both disliked arresting the polite and cooperativeThey want their bad guys to be bad guys. Things would be easier if their suspect was more of a sterotypical villian being caught, brash and rude, but not everything was as black and white as Topenkoff's apartment.

* * *

The top stories of the evening news came through the small television within the bedroom of Jon and Lorrie Canmore. The couple did not pay any heed to the sound of Travis and his coworker's voices. Lorrie was preoccupied with the bare back of her husband and Jon's mind was distracted, focusing mostly on the gentle finger strokes and rubs to the most sensative area between his wings.

Lorrie had noticed how tense her husband was when he was finishing up on a few bills before dinner. He sat too rigid in his chair, spine was as straight as a metal rod and he kept rubbing the back of his neck. The same stiff posture and neck rubbing had continued through out dinner and even after his transformation. She did not like the idea of her husband being in such a position and wanted to help relax him, although it had to wait until after the boys went to bed.

Lorrie had ordered her husband to remove his shirt and crawl onto bed, lie on his stomach and keep his wings spread out. She had selected a bottle of massage oil that she usual used for her dry skin. The scent of menthol within the bottle would aid in the therapeutic massage. She had heard Jon ask her what she was opening as soon as she had twisted open the cap of the oils. The red head was not surprised his gargoyle sense of smell could easily pick up the scent of the oil. Lorrie chose not to answer him and instead pour her self a palm full and rub it across her palms before she touched Jon's back.

Jon's eyes widened with the first touch of Lorrie's fingers. It was not the fact she had touched him that was a surprise. He knew she was going to give him a back rub when he was ordered onto the bed and he had detected the scent of the oil. His eyes widened at how warm her slick fingers were and the fact she had touched him right on the center, right in his most sensitive place on his back.

Shock was replaced by comfort as her fingers brushed up towards his shoulders and began to rub deeply. After the first few rubs he felt himself relax. That was what he needed after leaning over a desk all day, writing forms, typing up reports and taking phone calls. He needed a massage and he had doubted he should have been able to find any masseuse who could work the kinks from his muscles like his wife.

Lorrie continued to knead through Jon's shoulders, rubbing her fingers and palms against his flesh, pushing towards his muscles, and even giving gentle grabs. She moved south from his shoulders, seeking out flesh that was not slick from her old hands. She worked her hands over, causing his skin to feel like soft leather from her touch. The soft moans from his voice told her he enjoyed being on the receiving end as much as she enjoyed giving him his massage.

The weregoyle slowly closed his eyes as he felt his wife continue, only opening them when her hands neared the center of his back again. He released a moan louder than his previous ones. He did not want her to stop, not only was she relaxing him, but also setting him in the mood. His dark green wings twitched while the tremors ran down his spine. The sensual touch caused his whole body to tingle and for the end of his tail to twitch.

The soft growls emitting from her husband prompted Lorrie to go even slower. She tried to ignore the tip of Jon's tail tapping against her thigh and kept her focus on Jon's body. His wings almost appeared to have been fluttering from the way they were shaking. She wanted one last rub before she will relinquish control over to her husband.

"Another member of H.A.M was arrested earlier today," the voice of Travis Marshall cut through Lorrie's train of thought. All thoughts of satisfying her husband were put on hold.

Jon opened his eyes when he no longer felt the pleasure inducing touch of Lorries fingers. He wondered if Lorrie had a surprise for him. That would be why she had paused. He waited, listening to newscast.

"Detectives had a warrant to search through the office of Jay Topenkoff," Marshall continued to speak to the camera. "They had found detailed maps of establishments believed to be owned by members of P.I.T. Instructions of where to hide possible bombs were written across the blueprints.

"They arrested another one?" Jon sat up. His wings folded across his shoulders. "How many have they arrested in total?"

"Sssshhhh." Lorrie brought her finger to her lips and pointed at the screen.

"The detectives had made it clear they were not trying to find out what organization he was part of or were trying to see if it was Human against Monstrosity who had ordered the attacks. They felt he was a suspect in the last bombing."

"A suspect who is guilty," Jon said underbreath.

"While the NYPD still does not have enough evidence to arrest the founder and leader, this has been the tenth member of the group to be arrested."

"I guess that answers your question," Lorrie turned off the television.

"Still not enough," Jon yawned and stretched, his wings unfurled themselves and stretched out to the sides.

"At least it's one more." She had lost the momentum she had when she was rubbing his back. One look of her husband told her he did not need any more. He was sitting at a relaxed position. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks t' ye." He tapped her again with the supple end of his tail.

"These guys are sick."

"Aye. The two they arrested three weeks ago admitted they were proud." He shook his head in disbelief. "They were proud they hurt members of their own species because those people believed gargoyles were not evil. They attacked them because their oppinons were different."

"They could attack you," Lorrie slid back closer to him. "If they found out you are a weregoyle." Her eyes became moist. "I don't want to think of what will happen if they found out about Colin and Eddie."

"Don't ye worry," Jon gently brushed her bangs out from her eyes. "I will never let anything happen to ye, or the boys."

"I wish I could be as brave as you."

"Ye are braver than ye think. I feel some worry, but wi each arrest it dissipates." the gentle brushing turned to full stroking of her hair. "They are not allowed to carry guns anymore."

"I am afraid of what hey might come with as a weapon."

"There are more Quarrymen members than them. We will protect this city." He brushed the bottom of her chin before he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Never before have I seen them fall asleep while in the middle of coloring," lavender talons pulled back the soft red blanket over the sleeping form of Goliath's youngest daughter. He lifted her small hands while he pulled the edge of the blanket to her chest before he let go of them.

"We didn't see them to do anything," Elisa corrected. While the twins were in the middle of the ring created by several coloring books, plain sheets of construction paper, and box of crayons she and Goliath were inside her bathroom. "I'm a bad mother."

"Don't say that," he reached over to her to lift a few stray locks from hanging over her eyes. "Every five minutes you opened the door a crack to check on them."

"Still I was busy satisfying my own needs," she thought back to the way Goliath continued to trail his talons through her hair while dotting her neck with his gentle kisses. Her own hands stroking the firm muscles in his chest and nibbling on the corner of his ear. "Satisfying our needs." She corrected after catching the look in his eyes. She could not forget the hungry look he gave before lifting up her shift and sliding his hands across her chest.

"My ears were always alert." He said softly. "All I heard was the sound of pages flipping and crayon wax sliding across the paper."

"You knew when they were slowing down."

"I peeked at the last time you opened the door. Rebecca had already stopped coloring and was making herself comfortable. Rowan was still coloring, except he paused to close his eyes for a full minute before resuming."

"I'm still a bad mother," Elisa sucked on her thumb, coating with her saliva. "I should have been more aware of our children's needs. We should have put them to bed before." She reached out to wipe a small smudge of dark blue crayon residue that stuck to Rowan's talons. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" He did not look at her, instead he looked over the twins. Nothing seemed amiss about them.

"I'm turning into my own mother," she stared her hands, her thumb in particular. "I cleaned my child using mom spit."

"Is that all?" Goliath fought hard to keep from laughing.

"I promised myself I would never be like my mother."

"Who says you are," he reached out to brush her hair again. "I have seen all mothers do that, even female gargoyles would sometimes clean a few dirty faces that way."

"Why do we do that?"

"Left over from primordial days," Goliath knew she wasn't expecting an answer. "With human females it was to help leave their scent on their children. With Gargoyles it helped identify which clan they belonged to."

"A guess or a fact?" She crossed her arms.

"Possibly both." He stared back at the twins. Both were given their own single bed, placed at the opposite side of the room. Each bed came with a small and curved head board. Rebecca rested her head on red and purple pillows with a red blanket and purple comforter and Rowan had blue and black pillows with a blue blanket and black comforter. "In a way I'm glad we found them asleep. We didn't have to argue with them that it was bedtime."

"Kind of sweet seeing them laying across the floor," Elisa smiled at the thought. "Rebecca had their Incredibles coloring book right under her head to be a pillow. Rowan had his Spongbob opened down the center, a crayon in each hand."

"Wore themselves out," Goliath chuckled. "I am not spoiling them am I?"

"Spoiling them?" Elisa raised her eyebrows at him. "Your giving them the right amount of attention." A small part in the back of her mind wanted to tack on the fact that it still wasn't enough in her book.

"I'm favoring them over the rest of the clans children."

"Most of the other clan's children are still in their shells." Elisa pointed out.

"Deidre, Charlie, Holly, Macy and Rocky are part of the clan." The last child mentioned was the youngest child within the castle. The month-old infant was sleeping peacefully within the castle nursery, a relief to his mother, Jam. The infant's wailing was not the loudest cry Goliath had ever heard but it was able to last for a while "I treat them the same, yet I favor my own hatchlings over them."

"You consider myself as well as Kitty, Owen, Fox and you still might not want to admit it but also Xanatos as part of the clan." Elisa pointed out. "They favor their children over the others as well as Jam and the weregoyles favor their children."

"They are humans, mostly human and former humans," Goliath tried to explain. "I was brought up in the way of the gargoyle, and yet I am finding myself slipping."

"You haven't slipped," she reached out to stroke his arm. "You have been like that since when we were in Nigeria."

"I wonder if Angela has ever felt jealous towards the twins."

"Angela?" Elisa looked like she was trying keep from laughing. "Angela is a big girl, a grown up. She understands how much attention the twins need. She is even willing to watch over them and Charlie. She is learning how to be a parent."

"Yes, a parent." Goliath frowned slight. "I will someday be a grandparent, and not too long from now."

"Eight years." She leaned against him. "and I always will be by your side."

"My Elisa," He rubbed the back of her head. "I am so thankful for your love, for your work during the day."

"I am thankful for you protecting the city at night. I know I can be difficult sometimes."

"It is only because you crave the love and attention all humans crave. I should stay with you more often. I only crave to glide out more recently."

"You want to protect," She could not deny what he was. "You have both the need and desire to protect the citizens. Keeping you back would be selfish. The city has become even more safer for your kind."

"Thanks to you. You make sure those groups that are against us do not break the laws by using guns and arrest those who have crossed the line."

"If you want to extend patrol time you may." She bit back from telling him how much she enjoyed the nights he did not stay out for too long.

"I will if the clan agrees," Goliath did not want to let go of her in order to call a clan meeting. "I will always take the Saturdays off. It would be to spend time with you and our children."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"We will still have this Friday off." He lowered himself, bending his knees and leaned forward. He kissed the top of her head before kissing her forehead and finally placing a kiss on her mouth.

* * *

Goliath had called for the meeting of the pure blooded gargoyles only. The amount of patrols were already limited for the weregoyles. The weregoyles usually took the first patrol and were done with the evening. Goliath didn't blame them. They had their days jobs. Matt worked with Elisa down at the 23rd precinct, Frank had work with the Renard foundation, Marle had her clothing designs, Jerry worked for Your Name Here and Gloria tried out at auditions for day time plays.

Goliath stared over at the clan as they took their positions in the war room. The table that had been placed in the middle of the war and planning half was only able to seat seven. Goliath had asked Xanatos over and over again for a larger table with more chairs. Othello, Desdemona, Broadway, Angela, Rayne, Cecilia and Lexington had taken their places at the table. Both Hudson and Mercutio had pushed in more comfortable chairs from the back of the room where it had been set up to suit as a study. The beasts had taken their place on the floor.

"I don't see why Marle couldn't be here." Brooklyn had chosen to stand right next to his leader, in front of the others. A disappointed frown was spread across his beak. "She is part of this clan."

"She is," Goliath nodded in agreement. "Yet this still does not concern her."

"Nor my mother and the other weregoyles?" Angela had asked the question the others wished they could have asked.

"This does not concern the weregoyles," Goliath had hoped he hadn't sound discriminatory. "Nor does it concern our human friends and relatives. This is about patrols."

"Then why isn't Marle or the other weres here?" Brooklyn asked.

"It is because the only go on the one patrol," Goliath explained. He already noticed the looks of worry in the eyes of the rest of the clan. "Thanks to Elisa, Matt and the other members of the police we do not have to fear the members of Humans Against Monstrosity as we used to."

"They still are a threat," Broadway pointed out as he grabbed onto Angela's hand.

"Aye they are, but they are no longer allowed to carry guns and a handful have been arrested." He studied each of their expressions. "I want to know if you want to gradually extend the amount and hours of patrol. We will still have certain nights off."

The first to raise their hands were Desdemona, Angela, Broadway and Hudson along with a few barks from Bronx and Boudicca. Both Cecilia and Mercutio stared at each other before they raised their hands.

"I may not agree to it," Brooklyn stared back at the rest of the clan. "But I am still in the minority. We will extend the length of patrols."

* * *

Fox felt like she had just fallen into bed before an uneasy sense fell over her. She twisted and turned in her bed. Sweat beaded out on her forehead and fell down in tiny trickles down the side of her face. Locks of her strawberry blond hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks as she continued to shake violently under the covers.

She bolted straight up when her body could not take any more. "What was it?" She could not remember what dreams had caused her body to behave in the way it did. She couldn't even remember the last time she had woken up like that without remembering even the slightest detail from her dreams. She had to tell David.

"David?" She turned to where her husband should be. His side of the bed was empty. Sheets covered the bare place where his tan form should be. "David?" She called his name out. "David where are you?"

There was no answer. Perhaps he was in the bathroom and couldn't hear her. She slid out of bed to investigate where her hasband may have ran off too.

The second her toes have touched the ground she had heard a loud explosion that sent her tumbling towards thickly carpeted floor. The after shocks of the explosion caused the castle walls to shake and a few pieces of the stone walls to tumble down.

Fox managed to get back to her feet before the more minor blasts were heard out side a few minor tremors rippled through the walls and floors. She had to see what was going on outside and ran not to the bathroom but to the nearest window to look outside.

She had almost wished she hadn't looked out. The sky was completely black. Smoke had mixed with clouds to block out the stars. The buildings surrounding the castle were broken and torn from something Fox could not conprehend. The metal base structures poked out like the bones of a compound fracture. Several were on fire. Flames licked out from the rubble, sending out more smoke that contributed to the thick layer high above the city.

A sudden roar brought her her attention towards one of the buildings she hadn't focused on. Like the others it was destroyed, but on top of it perched a creature Fox had not quite seen before. It almost looked like a gargoyle but it was larger than Goliath with ribbed wings that were twice the creature's size and a long neck the moved with the fluid movement of a snake. It's long serepentine tail lashed around while it viewed the world of destruction with glowing red eyes. It's head paused when it had viewed Fox.

"Oh god no," Fox was ready to step back away from the window. Part of her wanted to run towards Alex's room and carry him to a safe place. It was also a part of her that did not have any faerie blood.

The Halfling was ready to release the farie energy within her when she had heard another roar. A roar that was louder than any gargoyle and almost musical. She turned towards the right side where the battle cry had come from.

Fox had nearly thought she was staring at a flying snake except it had well toned front and rear legs like a lion along with the stone crushing claws of a gargoyle. The second creature was covered with scales of a light gold that shone with a white shimmer in a various places of it's body. It's large wings were covered with Iridescent feathers. Light of pale blue and green had surrounded the dragon.

The second dragon turned towards the castle. "The darker magics are actual fools. The true demons use them as their tools. The damage of the south is the start but this city is the heart. The Yang's champion shall be slain. The weapon marked of Yin's vein." He turned towards the other dragon and roared.

The Dark dragon roared out in response to the battle chalnge. It's own wings raised up, ready to carry its body into the sky.

"Fox!" David cried out behind her.

"David?" She turned around, half expecting to see her husband suited up in his Steel clan mecha suit. She was alone in th room.

"Fox!" the voice caused her to shake slightly. "Fox, wake up." She continued to shake as her vision went dark.

Fox could feel the firm grip of her husbands hand on her shoulders as he continued to rouse her from her sleep. Fox felt the matress beneather and the top shee and blanket. She had to push them off. The heat they had trapped was over bearing. "David?" Fox moaned out his name. Her mouth felt dry. She needed something to drink.

"You were shaking violenty in your sleep." Her husband explained.

Fox opened her eyes. "I was?" She threw back her covers. Her limbs were slick with sweat and her nightgown was plastered against her skin. "This dream."

"How bad was it?" Concern had filled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I will," her fingers brushed against her forhead and quickly pulled back. It was if she had just stepped out of the shower. "Can I have a glass of water?" She would have gotten her slef, but she need to focus on her dream. The details were still vivid to her and she could hear the words of thesecond dragon.

* * *

The details of Fox's nightmare were only delivered to two pairs of ears. The first was the ever loyal Owen, who for a mere second had his features shift slightly. The second and last person to hear of the facts was Goliath. The clan leader listened patiently, the end of his tail flicked with nervous energy. The first dragon caused his brow ridges to raise in concern. The second dragon seemed a bit more familiar, almost like the statue he carried around in the pocket he had asked Marle to sew into his loin cloth for him.

Goliath had thanked Xanatos before leaving to seek out one of the storage rooms where they had kept the clan's weapons. The dark and windowless room did not contain Hudson's sword or any of Demona's weapons, nor did it serve as a temporary storage room for the gun used by Matt and Elisa when they were not on duty.

Goliath ignored the gleam of light captured by the twin daggers when he had entered the room and turned on the light. The double weapon was prefered by Rayne. When she was not patroling or fixing things she would be practing her weapon skills with the blades. The eyes of the clan leader ignored them as well as the other weapons that were near the sword he had sought; the chain like flail Brooklyn used, the long bow and quiver favored by Desdemona, Angela's spear and Broadway's mace. They were not what he wanted.

The bronze sword mounted on the wall in the back of the room shone with radience that made it appear like liquid gold. The sword was helmed in England and sent to Wyvern. A member of the London clan had a dream of the sword beling weilded by an ehteral dragon that had mentioned Goliath's island. Goliath had practiced with the sword for at least a half hour eveyr evening since he recieved it.

"Is this what is needed to slay such a monster?" Goliath asked. He reached out to touch the bkade and brush his talon across the braid like structure of the hilt. He had a feeling both the sword and the slender dragon like figurine were going to be needed for the upcoming battle.

* * *

_Isle Imbri _

_May 17, 2005_

The one who called himself the Watcher walked back towards the pod chamber. The half eating remains of a snake were within his dark claws. It was time for feasting, sparing and resting. As he and the rest of his kind had done since the others clawed their way out of their pods, every night when they retreat into their holes.

He had watched as the golden orange sun slipped lower to the waves, gradually turning a bright rosy hue and staining the sea with the exact same color before it had slipped completely beneath the surface, leaving behind the sky to be as dark as the eyes of the watcher. A chunk of flesh of the snake was ripped from it's bones by the sharp teeth. The blood of the reptile stained his gray lips while sharp teeth chewed it to the point it could swallow. The snake was the last kill he had made before the waning hours of daylight drove him back home. He had begun his feast while watching the sunset.

There was little change in the pod room. The remaining cocoons that had protected and nurtured the rest of his dark race were removed. He and the rest had cleaned them up and threw them outside of their cave to rot. It was the Cubus who told them it was a foolish idea. The scent could attract the large cats to their home. The rest of the dark race did not know what happened to the pods. The Watcher knew. Curiosity had pulled him to the private chamber shared by the Cubus and his offspring. Both strange creatures had eaten the pods.

The lone pod in the back of the room twitched with the movement from within. It didn't even pause when the Watcher had entered. The dark figure inside was almost seen clearly through the soft amber shell.

It did not take the Watcher long to realize the creature he had sealed within was thrashing within. Large hands pounded against the soft shell, pushing through slightly as it continued to beat it's way through. Sharp claws poked through, creating small and thin tears from where fluid seeped through, forming tiny crystal like beads before it trickled down the sides of the pod. The thrashing grew even more wild, causing the watcher to drop his meal.

He had to alert the Cubus. He screeched out the name of the demon in his own language. His leader should know about this. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on. It was possible the Champion had fully rested, healed and was ready to break free from his pod. There was also the possibility there was something wrong with the development and causing the champion to break out of his pod to early, and it was even possible the dreams the dark beast was having was so violent he was thrashing uncontrollably.

Come quickly, He screeched. His dark eyes were on the pod as The Champion clawed at it again. Three more thin scratches had torn through. The shell was not as frail as it looked. It took several hours for each of dark race to break through their shells. Emergency!

"I hear you," the smooth voice of the Cubus echoed through the halls before the sound of his hooves against the stone was audible. He was not running at his full speed, but merely walking. "Explain what is important to tear me away from dinner."

It's the Champion The Watcher did not tear his eyes from the palpitating pod. He has begun to tear through

"Why didn't you tell me before?" the sound of the hooves increased before the Cubus entered the room. His eyes were not on the Watcher. They were immediately drawn to the pod. "Our champion has become active." He watched as two dark hands swiped at the pod, leaving criss cross scratch marks.

I was not sure as to what to tell you, The watcher explained. I don't know if he is ready and trying to break through on his own.

"Of course he is." The Cubus scoffed in a tone that made the Watcher feel stupid.

I wasnt sure The Watcher did not appreciate the way he had been addressed recently. First the Cubus had acted like he was not worth the time and then his leader had acted like asked a dumb question. I have seen premature awakenings in the past. They tore through due to violent dreams and other complicationms.

"I understand your concern," his tone had softened. "Still you should have told me what was happening earlier." He watched as the being within the pod had pounded against the point where he had successfully scratched through. A small puddle had formed from the drippings. "Magnificent."

Is he ready?

"Yes my friend. He is ready."

Should I alert the others?

"Tell them the good news," the Cubus dared not to remove his gaze from his champion. "But first tell my spawn the good news. He should be here to witness this."

The Watcher turned towards the tunnels. The Spawn was most like preceding over the sparring matches. As he ran out of the pod chamber he could hear the booming voice of the Cubus cry out. Calling out both with his voice and mind.

"Baridi-Enye The time has come. Break free from your shackles. The time for the great upheaval has come! Siho Il Sao! The time has come. Break free from your shackles. The time for the great upheaval has come!"

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Hawaii_

"Siho Il Sao! The time has come. Break free from your shackles. The time for the great upheaval has come!" The words of the Cubus had echoed in the mound of the only creature that was attuned to hear them.

A small spark appeared in the sphere of obsidian near the top of the large hill while a long and deep crack developed several feet beneath it. Tiny ember sparks shot up from the tops of it's head long with a thick plume of black smoke. The former demon shook as it moved the smaller hills surrounding it, it's limbs slowly breaking free from the stone bonds that kept them there.

Only one creature had noticed the smoke slowly belching forth from the small and formerly defunct volcano. A creature that moved forward on twisted legs covered in a bark like leathery skin. She was dressed in a cloth of a materiel that was thick enough to slightly protect her form and light enough for her to race across the land, straight towards the demon. For further protection she wore a chest plate of a golden metal that appeared to wrap across her chest and abdomen. Ivory white horns jutted out from her knees and her shoulders. Her golden forehead was covered with square shaped bumps of flesh. Ivory spikes crowned her hair line that kept her long black hair, streaked with gold, from falling into her eyes.

The demon still didn't notice her as she stepped close. Her long and pointed fingers hovered over the crystal like hilt of her sword. She bore two other weapons on her back. Both were made out of the same kind of fine wood. The metal point of the spear wrested on the crescent shape of bone with a beautiful gem underneath the curve. The other was a scythe. The long curved blade was like the same bone as the crescent in the spear and it had another jewel right underneath it.

"Redemption," Xyl removed the sword from it's sheath and held it high above her head. Her dark eyes were focused entirely on the volcano like demon.

_The End_


End file.
